Karlea
"Could consider you hot. Sexy. Thing like that," ―Krasgard to Karlea '''Karlea '''was the name of a human female Rogue born in Gilneas on August 17, 2000. She was the sister of Fabalo, a human male bit by a worgen, eventually becoming one. As for Karlea, she was able to run away sadly, and on the way to Elwynn Forest she was bit by a vampire around age eleven. She turned into one, and eventually when she got to Elwynn, the Stormwind guards took her to Stormwind City after capturing her, and did something. She drank a potion unwillingly and didn't smell human blood, or any other blood besides vampire blood. She was a vampire in a more human form, with flat teeth but her eyes were orange like a real vampire. When she was attacked by a bandit and other, she'd become hostile with the enemy and her eyes turned red. In her later years at age nineteen or so she met a man named Krasgard. He was a human Paladin. Eventually they realized they had feelings for each other and were married. But Krasgard did not want to be a vampire, so Karlea didn't bite him. Biography Early Life (2000 - 2011) Karlea was born on August 17, 2000 in the city of Gilneas. When her younger brother born in 2004 or so, Fabalo, and her had to be alone, they were babysitted by a human Rogue like her: Skaitia. At age ten Gilneas was under attack by the Scourge. Karlea was forced to flee to Elwynn Forest and leave her family. Fabalo and her were orphaned when their parents died, or were at least turned to worgen. Karlea tried to bring Fabalo along, but a worgen grabbed him and bit him. Skaitia, their babysitter, was bit and lots others. Gilneas was unknown to Karlea now, but she ''would ''one day return to it. Bit At age eleven when Karlea was in the Burning Steppes, a country just north of Elwynn Forest, she met a woman which worried Karlea. She suddenly jumped up, and swarmed around Karlea. She had wings! Karlea tried to run, but the woman who turned out to be vampire, swooped down on her, and bit her arm. Karlea limped the rest of the day and made it to Elwynn in one peace, or did she? She got into a cave and fell asleep. Days later she woke up to see she had fangs an et cetera. Apparently she liked it outside, so she had to have humanity inside her. She got to Northshire, and guards captured her and she was taken to Stormwind City. She drank a potion there, and the next day she woke with flat teeth, and she felt like a vampire that was more like a human. Northshire Northshire was Karlea's next destination. She went to Northshire Abbey and spoke to the marshal there. She was ordered to kill six Blackrock worgs, and she did. When she heard the word 'worg,' it made her think 'worgen.' The worgs and worgen were just about the same, dogs and all, but the worgen were humanoids and not beasts. When Karlea returned she had to kill eight Blackrock spies. The last one she fought was hard to fight for he had a large axe with him. He had green skin like most orcs did, and he had athletic skills. He kicked Karlea, but she eventually stabbed him with her Rogue skills. The Invasion Later she learned eviscerate, and was told to end the invasion by killing Kurtok the Slayer. After that she returned to the marshal, and she received a militia dagger. She said by to her shortsword, and now had two daggers: perfection. .]]She then continued out to Elwynn Forest's Goldshire. Elwynn Forest (2012) Goldshire was a nice, small town with a blacksmith, inn, and maybe a few other buildings. There was a gryphon master named Bartlett the Brave, and she used a gryphon to ride to Stormwind City to give a crate to a man in the Old Town. Then she later returned to Goldshire, and began quests in Elwynn Forest. She scouted through the Fargodeep Mine, and the Jasperlode Mine. Apparently the species known as the kobold had been at both moth mines, and Karlea on the way had to take them out. Later she returned to Goldshire to Marshal Dughan to report about these mines. Soon she reported things to Guard Thomas, and soon had to capture a gnoll named Hogger. When she dueled him on a hill, she fell to the ground once, but came back up and captured the beast. While he tried to escape, Karlea was forced to kill him. She threw a dagger at him, and he fell to the grass of Elwynn Forest. Soon Karlea visited Stormwind City once more, and met a man named Krasgard. But with all the people around, Krasgard said they could talk using a love boat. This surprised Karlea, and they were off. They talked on the boat, and soon that night shared a kiss. Then after they went to Westfall together. Westfall They started off at the Murlbrow's Farm. It turned out they were murdered and an investigation started. When they arrived at Sentinel Hill, certain things happened. Before people said it was Wrynn who was killing everyone, but it was just a saying. An excuse. Someone was killing these people, and they were to find out. When Krasgard and Karlea went to Moonbrook, to find the Shadowy Figure that they saw before. She said that Stormwind was betraying them in a way, and that they had to attack Stormwind City soon. Krasgard and Karlea were surprised at this, and reported back to the camp at Moonbrook. Then they talked to a prophet who had been a draenai. He took them into the past. see a vision into the past.]] Apparently there was a few Alliance heroes: a Warrior, Rogue, Mage, and many more, perhaps almost all of them. They were fighting Edwin VanCleef. They won the fight, and went back to Sentinel Hill to report everything. But it turned out VanCleef had a daughter. Vanessa VanCleef. Then that's where it stopped. No one knew of this, and they had to report back to Sentinel Hill. When Krasgard and Karlea got there, the one known as Hope Saldean was apparently Vannesa VanCleef. That's when everyone was taken captive except Krasgard and Karlea. VanCleef said all thanks to them, the Defias Brotherhood was formed. That's when they had to report to King Varian Wrynn. After telling Varian of this, they returned to Sentinel Hill. Marshall Gryan Stoutmantle told them that Sentinel Hill was set on fire in just five minutes. It was insane! That's when they were to go to Redridge Mountains, and they'd be called back when the time was right. When it was time to take out the Defias Brotherhood, and restoring glory to Sentinel Hill, Westfall, and all of Stormwind. Redridge Mountains